Flame in Your Camera
by satsuki grey
Summary: Terkadang objek yang bagus cukup sulit untuk di dapatkan, tapi objek yang menarik mudah di temukan, tidak secara mata, namun secara hati.


**Flame in Your Camera**

 **ACCA 13** **区 監察 課** **© Natsume Ono**

 _ **Story and Fiction by : satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Nino x Jean Otus

Rated:

T+

 **Warning:**

Gaje absurd, Typo, OOC kemungkinanan?, AR, Slash of LOVE tidak berlebihan.

 **Summary:**

Terkadang objek yang bagus cukup sulit untuk di dapatkan, tapi objek yang menarik mudah di temukan, tidak secara mata, namun secara hati.

ACCA 13-ku Kansatsu Ka

Friendship, Indonesia, One-shoot, Nino x Jean Otus

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

 _ **(Semua plot cerita yang ada di fanfiksi ini bertujuan untuk menghibur, jika ada hal serupa hanya kebetulan belaka, Enjoy~ )**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana bentuk sebuah cahaya?

Bagaimana wujud dari cahaya itu sendiri?

Tidak bisa di deskripsikan, tidak.

Bahkan kamera mahal sekali pun takkan pernah bisa mendeskripsikan keindahan cahaya sedikit pun.

Terkadang objek yang bagus cukup sulit untuk di dapatkan, tapi objek yang menarik mudah di temukan, tidak secara mata, namun secara hati.

Kamera lensa yang tajam dengan sempurnanya menangkap objek yang tengah melamun di hadapan sebuah buku tebal, sejarah. Matanya menerawang isi dari buku tersebut, dia bermain-main dengan pena di jari-jari kananya.

Krikk, bunyi lensa yang di putar.

Dan satu tangkapan di dapat, sang raven pirang dengan kantup mata sayu itu menoleh pada si penangkap objek ilegal itu, tentu ilegal, memangnya menangkap gambar sesorang tanpa di ketahui itu legal? Namun dia tidak marah, tak pernah marah sama sekali.

"Dasar" kritiknya dengan simpul kecil d bibirnya masih sama dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Maaf mengganggu, kau lanjutkan saja belajarmu" ucap laki-laki satunya tersenyum ramah ada sahabtnya.

"Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kau ada di sini, justu itu aku tak bisa, pengganggu" ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Pria dengan tubuh jakung berumur-25 tahun. Ya kenyataannya begitu, namun dia masih terlihat sangat muda dengan bingkai kacamata yang menutupi umur aslinya.

"Apa itu tugas ekstrakulikulermu?" tanya siswa dengan tubuh kurus itu, dia menopang dagunya, temannya duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak, hanya inisiatifku"

"Untuk apa?"

"Senang-senang, hobi"

"Memangnya hobi itu perlu inisiatif? Dasar Nino" ucap siswa itu seraya menyikut lengannya.

Tawa rendah dari laki-laki bernama Nino itu menggema rendah.

"Rajin saat memasuki masa ujian, kah, Jean?" tanya Nino meletakkan kameranya di atas meja sedikit melirik buku yang di baca Jean dari tadi.

"Umm, bukan. Aku bosan"

"Bosan? Bosan lalu membaca sejarah?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik…"

"Mau ku tunjukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Apa?"

Nino mengambil kameranya memposisikan jarak lensa kamera itu dan mengklik tombol penangkap objek, Jean Otus terdiam sejenak.

"Kau bilang mau menunjukan padaku sesesuatu yang menarik"

"Aku bilang demikian"

"Apa?"

"Kau!" "Aku?" dua pelontaran itu di ucapkan tiba-tiba, mereka diam sejenak, lalu tertawa mengisi sepi ruangan perpustakaan.

"Konyol kau ini, dasar mata stalker"

"Ejekanmu itu primitif"

Jean masih tertawa lalu berkata dengan mata khasnya ia menatap lawannya itu, "Hey Nino…, hobi memfoto itu…, apa akan kau lanjutkan terus?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa…, kau bilang ingin jadi potographer, bukan?"

"Oh…, iya. Kenapa bertanya? Kau mau jadi modelnya?"

"Bukanlah" Jean menyikut kembali lengan Nino dan mereka kembali tertawa.

Nino berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan Jean hanya memperhatikannya, "Yak, aku duluan, ya.. sampai nanti…" ucap Nino dengan satu tangan di angkatnya.

"Ya, sampai nanti" ucap Jean memainkan pulpen yang ada di tangannya seraya melambai sekali, namun pulpen itu jatuh ke lantai dan Nino dengan inisiatifnya sebagai sahabat Otus sendiri mengambilnya.

"Dasar kau ini, jangan hobi membuang pulpen" sindirnya dengan senyuman seraya memberikan pena itu pada Jean.

Jean menerimanya seraya tertawa pelan, "Jadi itu hobiku selama ini, ya? Sudah sana, nanti kau terlambat dan di marahi senpaimu"

"Oh, dahh!" ucap Nino sedikti tertegun dan melangkah menjauh dari Jean.

Jean memperhatikan.

Jean memang selalu setia memperhatikan temannya itu.

Sampai sekarang pun dia masih setia memperhatikan dengan mata sayunya yang orang-orang berpikir kalau mata itu tidak bagus dalam memperhatikan objek, tidak. Jean malah mendapat predikat sebagai pengamat yang bagus di tambah sifatnya yang terlalu tenang dalam setiap situasi.

Satu gelas bir habis, kebiasaan setelah makan adalah merokok. Dan pria dengan nama belakang Otus ini ingin menghisap benda dengan bahan tembakau yang di peruntungkan untuk orang-orang kaya saja, atau mereka yang mampu membelinya. Mengingat benda itu temasuk sangat langkah di negaranya.

Jean menyalakan pematik miliknya berwarna orange dengan gambar burung merah sebagai lambang dari instasi tempatnya bekerja. Sedikit kesulitan saat menghidupkan pematik tersebut.

Hingga sebuah tangan mengambil pematik itu dan dengan sigap menyalakannya, Jean menoleh dengan intens pada si pemilik tangan yang sangat ia kenal betul.

"Kau terlambat, Nino" ucapnya.

"Maaf, jalanan macet. He? Apa sebegitunya kau mau curhat denganku"

"Kau ini…" Jean mulai menghisap tembakaunya.

Dan Nino duduk di sampingnya, memesan makanan dan minuman yang membuatnya tergiur, wajar saja, sekarang perutnya lapar.

"Aku tebak, pasti kau pesan dessert coklat, kan?" tanya Jean.

"Nilai seratus"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah,ya"

"Kau juga"

"Aku? Ahaha maksudmu kita?"

"Ah,kita…,iya kita"

"Kau masih hobi memfoto?"

"Masih, dan kau masih hobi menjatuhkan pulpen?"

Jean sedikit tertegun heran lalu tertawa, "Kau masih ingat saja"

"Tentu aku ingat"

Jean masih setia dengan senyumnya itu.

"Yah, dan Dowa masih tidak berubah seperti dulu, tidak ada yang menarik, pasti menyenangkan bisa berkeliling sepuasnya, kan?"

"Stres karna pekerjaan huh, Jean?'

"Entahlah…, tidak juga"

"Sesuatu yang menarik, ya? Ah aku punya banyak saat berkeliling negeri ini"

"Ho…, baguslah. Kapan akan di muat di artikel?"

"Entahlah, namun menurutku tidak ada yang menarik juga selama aku berkeliling"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ya, karna kau lebih menarik dari yang lainnya" ucap Nino mengambil gelas dengan isi beer lalu meneguknya.

Jean diam sejenak mencerna kata-katanya, lalu tertawa rendah, pipinya sedikit memerah karna efek alkohol atau karna dianya sendiri.

"Ada-ada saja…" ucapnya di selingi tawanya.

Nino juga ikut tertawa, "Mau ku tunjukan sesuatu yang menarik?'

"Aku? Aku sudah cukup melihat diriku"

"Bukan, bukan kau. Memang darimu, tapi bukan kau" Nino tersenyum tersirat.

Jean sedikit menglihkan pandangannya dan berkata, "Kau ini, dasar maniak polaroid"

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama dengan beberapa gelas minuman dan makanan yang mereka pesan. Jam hampir menunjukan waktu tengah malam namun mereka belum beranjak dari obrolan mereka, hingga Jean memberikan isyarat kalau dia mabuk dan Nino tau itu.

"Mau ku antar?" tanya Nino.

"Hmm? Boleh, tapi jangan sampai Lotta tau aku mabuk, rahasiakan, ya"

"Memangnya kapan aku beritau Lotta kau pernah mabuk? Bahkan lebih parah"

"Dasar kau ini…"

Jean hampir di puncak kesadaran, namun Nino masih setia memperhatikan. Lawan bicaraya yang sudah tertidur di mejanya, dan Nino yang sigapnya mengambil kamera canggih miliknya, mengarahkan lensa itu pada objek yang tertidur manis di hadapannya. Satu potret pun dapat.

"Ku bilang padamu kalau aku akan menunjukan padamu sesuatu yang menarik, kan?" ucap Nino memeriksa galerinya di kameranya.

"Apa?" Jean masih bisa menanggapi perkataannya.

Dan Nino menunjukan hasil tangkapannya pada Jean, Jean menoleh sedikit masih dengan wajah mabuknya. Lalu tertawa rendah.

"Kau ini…"

"Kau yang mabuk lebih menarik dari yang biasanya"

Jean hanya tersenyum masih di posisinya yang bersender tidur di mejanya, menatap Nino yang bangga akan pekerjaannya. Setidaknya Nino yang bisa mengusir kebosanannya pada kesehariannya.

"Mau lihat yang lain?" tawar Nino pada Jean.

"Tawaran tersirat, dasar maniak coklat" ucap Jean di selingi tawa.

Dan mereka kembali ke apartemen milik Jean di pusat kota, dengan Nino yang mebopongnya. Atau berbalik arah ke apartemen Nino sebaliknya.

Setidaknya mereka memang tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun.

.

,

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Hei there, its satsuki grey…

Bahagianya fanfic ini bisa selesai walau hanya one-shot huhu… yakk bagaimana manisnya Jean dan Nino di sini? Gaje! :'v Yap I know! ( ; w ; )

Hanya mencoba pair yang membuat saya tertarik akhir-akhir ini hmm… fufufu

Apa? ah tidak, saya tak mau melanjutkan… kalau itu kita serahkan pada Nino saja, saya gak berani nyoba-nyoba jatuh ke lain selain otp tercinta ekhemm /plakk

Oke… need review guyss! :3

Read and review

Salam

satsuki grey

(The bgm was = "Kygo – Firestone")


End file.
